You never know
by RSnFAdB
Summary: Durante um treino de luta entre Sasuke e Naruto os sentimentos se confundem.Qual seria a reação dos garotos ao saberem dos seus sentimentos?[yaoi][oneshot]


**Yo!**

**Essa é uma fic que a minha one-san fez e eu to postandu aki pra ela..°º**

**Éuma fic yaoi então não vai reclama se vc não gosta, eh soh não le.**

**Então eh isso!**

**Ja ne!**

Aquilo parecia tão perfeito que ele mau podia acreditar, finalmente tudo o que ele podia querer havia acontecido. Naquele momento, tudo o que podia pensar era como aquele garoto que ele sempre achou odiar tinha feito-o feliz com poucas palavras e atos, coisa que para ele nunca significou muito, já que tudo que pensava era ficar forte. Mas agora isso não significava mais nada, afinal tudo parecia estar tão bem que se esquecera.

Naquele imenso quarto quase vazio estava ele, sozinho. Deitou-se em sua cama para descansar e começou a lembrar.

_**Eu não posso deixar esse fracassado parecer melhor que eu...**_

**_-_O que foi Sasuke? Não consegue reagir por quê? Vai, mostra que você é tão bom quanto dizem!**

**Mas ele não estava mais conseguindo reagir, pois o garoto com quem estava lutando de alguma forma estava fazendo com que ele se sentisse inseguro para não conseguir fazer nada. Esse garoto era Naruto, um loiro de olhos azuis e personalidade forte.**

**- Bem que eu já tava achando que você não ia fazer nada. Ultimamente você anda meio estranho, Sasuke.**

**E era verdade. Sasuke, moreno alto, cabelos quase pretos e olhos escuros andava meio diferente. Mas para ele seu colega de time, Naruto, é que estava estranho, ele parecia mais legal, não estava tão irritante e Sasuke estava achando isso bom.**

**-Por que você só fica falando? Pára com isso e luta de verdade – falou Sasuke, mas ele estava de certa forma, gostando. Então ele saiu correndo na direção de Naruto, mas quando se aproximava tropeçou e caiu em cima do loiro. Ambos se fitaram por um longo tempo, até que o loiro o beijou, mas ele sabia que não devia ter feito aquilo por isso saiu correndo.**

De repente o pensamento de Sasuke foi interrompido alguém que batia na porta de sua casa. Ele foi até a porta e a abriu.

- Hi! Espero que você não tenha se esquecido que eu ia vir aqui hoje. Ah , encontrei com a Sakura quando eu estava vindo pra cá e ela chamou a gente pra ir até a praça e eu disse que sim, então você vai ter que ir também.

-Tinha que ser justo hoje que eu queria ficar em casa...? Saco! – então ele foi se arrumar.

Mais tarde a garota de cabelos curtos rosa e olhos verdes estava arrumada, vestia uma saia jeans clara com uma blusinha cor violeta. Ela estava na praça da cidade à espera de seus colegas de time, e junto dela havia uma outra garota. Esta tinha cabelos cor chocolate e olhos castanhos, ela usava um vestido de cores claras que se mesclavam e que a fazia ficar ainda mais bonita. As duas conversavam animadamente até que viram Naruto e Sasuke chegando e pararam de falar um pouco. Estes não estavam muito arrumados, o moreno vestia uma calça jeans com uma camiseta preta estampada e Naruto uma bermuda azul com uma camiseta amarela. Os meninos vinham andando juntos sem falar até ouvirem Sakura os chamando. Todos se comprimentaram com um oi.

-Não sabia que a Tenten ia vir – falou Naruto.

-É que na verdade a gente já tinha combinado quando eu chamei vocês – falou Sakura.

-A tah.

Ficaram conversando um pouco até que Tenten falou.

-Bom, vamos andar um pouco, gente já tah aqui a um tempinho.

-Então vamos tomar sorvete – propôs Naruto. E foram todos até a sorveteria. Depois de comprar os sorvetes resolveram ir comê-los perto do lago. Era primavera, as árvores estavam todas floridas. Os quatro ficaram à beira do lago a conversar por um bom tempo até que as meninas precisaram ir embora. Então estavam somente os dois garotos sentados um ao lado do outro à sombra de uma cerejeira. Ambos se mantinham calados observando o brilho do sol que se punha bater no lago que estava à sua frente.

-Fazia tanto tempo que não conseguíamos ficar em paz juntos, estava com saudades disso.

Então o loiro se virou pra Sasuke e disse

- Mais um dia sem você e eu ia ficar louco - Então os dois continuaram ali até escurecer e começar a esfriar quando Naruto se aproximou mais do moreno pedindo que fossem pra casa pois estava ficando com frio. Os dois se levantaram e foram andando juntos pelas ruas da cidade, que já estavam com quase todas as luzes apagadas,até chegarem ao apartamento de Naruto.

- Agora vou pra casa, tah...

-Mas ela fica na direção oposta, vai demorar até você chegar lah, e tah frio também.

-Isso não é /

De repente fora interrompido pelo loiro que o beijou

-Pára com isso, fica aqui.

Então ambos entraram no apartamento Ele era um pouco pequeno, mas aconchegante.

- Pode sentar se quiser – disse Naruto enquanto se dirigia à cozinha. Ele voltou para a sala com duas xícaras de chocolate quente, colocou uma delas numa mesinha que havia perto do sofá e sentou-se nele enquanto bebia do chocolate. Ele ficou a observar o moreno, que parecia meio perdido. Pouco depois Sasuke sentou no sofá junto de Naruto, e este ligou a tv para eles assistirem.

- Toma o chocolate, tah frio – disse Naruto pegando a outra xícara e dando ela para o moreno. Os dois ficaram quietos enquanto bebiam, logo depois de terminarem Naruto levou-as de volta para a cozinha e quando voltou sentou-se bem perto de Sasuke se aconchegando ao lado dele.

- Que foi? Você tah parecendo meio sério.

-Como você é bobo Naruto – e Sasuke aproximou sua face com a do loiro e o beijou – Senti falta da sua companhia.

- Eu também – E ficaram os dois assistindo a tv até que Sasuke começou a se cansar e pegou no sono. Então Naruto levou-o até o quarto, o colocou na cama e se deitou também. Ele ficou por um bom tempo a fitar o corpo do moreno que estava a seu lado e pensava em como gostava de Sasuke e como ele o fazia feliz. Não podia querer mais nada afinal, aquilo era praticamente perfeito e então adormeceu.


End file.
